The reduction of losses during the operation of semiconductor devices is of general interest. For example, the switching losses cause significant contribution to the overall losses for fast switching devices. Further, the improvement of the robustness of semiconductor devices is also of general interest. Therefore, it may be desired to reduce the switching losses of semiconductor devices, while providing devices with high robustness or durability.